This invention relates to lamps and more particularly to lamps for institutional use.
Table and floor lamps used in institutions, such as college dormitories and hospitals, often include means for limiting unauthorized access to the lamp bulbs to minimize vandalism and possible injury. This may, for example, involve the use of metallic baffles or screens. While these measures did adequately prevent unauthorized access, they tended to detract from the lamp's aesthetics. Moreover, these prior art security systems tended to reduce the available illumination from such lamps.